A Battle’s Tears
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: Who knew the one who loved the most would kill you overa war...


**_Hey everyone I would just like to say welcome to my favorite fan fiction idea. This one is called A Battle's Tears._**

_**P.S. I'm opening an Inuyasha crossover RPG I need moderators and players so please PM, e-mail, or just leave a review.**_

**_Chapter 1- The Letter_**

Two years ago I married a wonderful guy named Sesshomaru, A.K.A. the Ice Prince. Before he didn't like humans, but I loved him, enough to die for him…

We had a wonderful daughter named Rin. She loves to smile pick flowers. She's always in a happy disposition. We had a son after Rin named Shippo, but he was adopted. Rin was the spitting image of me, with the same personality. Shippo had the will power that I do but a pride and ego of that of Sesshomaru.

Each of them is linked to one of us in some kind of way. Shippo and I were closest, as were Sesshomaru and Rin. Do not take this as one of us liking the other more, it's more of that the children like one of us better and have a better connection with one of us.

Sesshomaru and I value different morals. He wants to live to see his children grow up; I want to live to see them all happy. Don't get me wrong I do want to see them grow up too, but I'd just rather they are happy.

Shippo wants to live to make us both proud; Rin wants to live to make us both happy and cheerful. Neither of them realizes that they are making us happy just be doing their best. They strived to reach those goals without knowing that all their wishes and dreams could come crashing down in one instant…

Sesshomaru was a full demon, with molten eyes that you could just melt into, and hair so silver it could make the world's shiniest silver necklace dull in comparison. He had skin so pale that clashed with the color of his hair. He was a tall well built man. Intelligent too, he could have a battle with Albert Einstein and I bet he would win. He was swift in everything. He was punctual too; he was never late for anything in his life.

I on the other hand was his polar opposite. I was a pure being part angel, priestess, and human. I had electric blue eyes like the cold, distant sea. My hair is slightly blue but looks black if not properly lit. My skin is tanned, like I was born in Hawaii. I wasn't the tallest person on the planet, but I wasn't the shortest either. But when it comes to body build up, that is where we are almost exactly alike; instead of having his chiseled abs and chest, I had almost the same structure except for the chest area.

The ironical thing is that he had the most warming color of eyes in the world, and yet he was called the Ice Prince. And then you look at me the young lady with the blue eyes like the ocean, and yet people told me I was a warm friendly person to be around.

Then now that I think about it that's how we got together, because he needed an angel that wasn't anything like him, and then he found me. I gave up my pure innocent wings to be with him, I was no longer an angel of pure white glory but more of a fallen angel, a shadow of what I once was. My wings had turned black, no longer an innocent, pure white.

Some how I had kept my innocent looks and had passed them on to Rin; Except Rin looked like a bit of each of us and our parents. She had Obsidian hair like my mother, and pale skin like Sesshomaru. And her eyes were a nice chocolate brown. Like me she wasn't that tall of a child, and was very playful. Like Sesshomaru she was fast, cunning and elegant. She was truly a beautiful girl.

Then there was the enigma of Shippo, the orphaned boy that was like us both in some senses. He had fire engine red hair, and sea green eyes almost like mine but they don't look like the Caribbean Sea. He's almost exactly like Rin in some ways: they're both not very tall, and they both are cunning and swift. But Shippo unlike Sesshomaru and Rin had tan skin like mine.

Sesshomaru loved both of them the same but it just seems like he had a better connection with Rin. I had thought he loved me just as much as me, but I quickly found out otherwise one day walking by a restaurant called the Four Seasons. And this is how this story and the adventure of my life happened….

_**Regular POV**_

"Kagome, wake up you got to got to work today," Kagome woke up to warm kisses trailing down her neck.

"Five more minutes, Michel please," Kagome had no idea what she had just done.

Sesshomaru paled at what she had just said. _Michel,_ that name made his blood boil. He wanted to find this guy and rip him limb from limb. Is this what Kagome did in her sleep, dream of other men? Well this was just unacceptable.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's up," was the first thing he heard when he was pulled out of his musing.

"Who the hell is Michel," he said in an icy cold voice.

"No one, why do you ask?"

"Well because when I tried to wake up you said, something about a Michel."

"Michel is nobody important, now if you'll excuse me," she said getting out of bed, "I have to get ready for work."

She got up from bed and went to the restroom and took a shower. When she got up she got dressed and headed out to her Mercury Milan outside. She drove to work and started right away. Kagome was a surgeon which was kind of amazing seeing as she was a very squeamish girl. She hoped Sesshomaru remembered this was they're 5 anniversary.

**_5 hours later_**

It was 2 p.m. and she thought she'd take her lunch brake early and decided to go to her favorite café just down the clock past a very expensive restaurant called the Four Seasons; she had this feeling that something big was going to happen there; maybe that was where Sesshomaru was taking her for their anniversary.

As Kagome was walking she thought of the puppy Michel she was keeping hidden from Sesshomaru and the children. It was a present that were for the children, but she had to keep it hidden from Sesshomaru because for a smart man he couldn't keep a secret to save his life; it was Rin he had a big weakness for her.

As she walked by the Four Seasons she peeked into the window, and what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks…

A kiss between Sesshomaru and his secretary Kagura.

She didn't feel hungry all of a sudden. She ran back to her office at the hospital and told some one that she was going home because she wasn't feeling well.

At Home

Kagome went down to the basement to check on Michel. When he saw her he jumped around in his very spacious cage. Kagome fed him his dog food and gave him a bowl of water after rubbing his belly.

When she got upstairs she called her best friend Sango.

"Hello"

"Hey, Sango it's Kags"

"Hey Kagome how's Michel"

"He's as cute as ever, even cuter than Sesshomaru"

To bad Sesshomaru had to walk in at the beginning of the conversation, and that last sentence made his eyes turn red. He grabbed the phone from Kagome and told Sango that she would have to call back some other time.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"We're going to dinner at the Four Seasons go get dressed," the name of that restaurant made Kagome's blood heat up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you now move!"

"Why did you already go there with _Michel_!?" Sesshomaru spit the name out like venom.

"For your information I'm not the one being unfaithful here, I saw with your secretary Kagura!"

"Well what about _Michel _then."

Kagome rushed to the basement and brought back a worried puppy.

"You want to see Michel here you go," she said as she shoved the cage in his hands and then she ran upstairs to read their mail. One unparticular caught her eye. After she read it she felt like crying.

_Dear Mr. /Mrs. Takahashi _

_We would like to recruit you for our army. Thank you for applying._

_Yours Truly,_

_Head of the executive branch President George W. Bush_

_**End**_


End file.
